


Lame-o

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某天加班到深夜后，巴基·“人形自走灾难机”·巴恩斯给他开派对的邻居写了一张非常粗鲁的纸条。<br/>但是他搞错了邻居。<br/>于是他得给住在107号公寓的房客赔罪道歉了，而那个家伙，总是穿着特别紧身的上衣在邮件收发室里乱晃。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lame-o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lame-o](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534783) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



_致107号公寓的房客：_

_请你好心一点 **闭上你的臭嘴** 。真他妈的见了鬼！你天天不用去上班就在家工作、还总穿着那种神TM紧的上衣去取邮件还不够？还要把你认识的所有人都请到你这间小公寓里来隔着这么薄的墙吵死所有人？你可能又性感又招人喜欢，但老子管你！_

_至少放点 **有品味** 的东西。你天天就知道放的那个红辣椒乐队简直恶心人。_

_- 你的邻居_

\----

到了早上，巴基就后悔了。

主要是因为，其实是109号公寓弄出来的动静。

（他现在知道了，因为他看着房东在星期六早上毫不留情地把里面的人挨个踢了出去，那伙东西自从住进去之后就把整间房子造了个底朝天。）

巴基也得搬家了，对吧？他只有这一个选择。他得永远离开，然后再也不要想起这个地方或者他邻居的胸大肌。尽管那是非常好看的胸大肌，看起来非常有弹性又厚实，简直应该给他戴个胸罩——

快住脑巴基。你的思想太邪恶了。

等他终于喝了足够的咖啡给自己补充能量——头一晚他熬夜到凌晨，研究史塔克的新型节能城市温室工程，这个棒呆了没错但是让他花了很长很长时间加班，然后又被隔壁的催命派对吵了个半死——他关掉了在Zillow上搜索新租房的页面，去了邮件收发室。

他以为会很安全来着。

“早啊，”107说着，走到了巴基身后。

巴基手里的信件全都掉在了地上，他跳了起来，发出了一声很不雅的动静，好像“呜哇啊。”

“抱歉！”107说着，马上蹲下身捡起巴基那一小堆信。他真心希望那里没什么见不得人的东西。（当然，他最新一期的《大众科学》就放在最上面，而最下是《史密森尼杂志》。他暴露了，现在107知道他其实是个大书呆子。随便了，反正他俩又不可能滚到一起去，但是能保持一个时髦的假相总是好的。）

（他试着让自己不要注意到107的上衣看起来比往常大了一号，如果这是因为巴基的话，他可是无情剥夺了这个世界的一大福利。）

“你不用——”巴基张开口，他被107堵在信箱前面，可107已经抱着巴基的信件直起腰来。

“小事一桩，”他说着，巴基接过信件，他们的手碰到了一起，巴基努力控制着自己不要瑟缩。

“谢谢，”他说。

“那个，”107说，伸手揉了揉后颈。他的肱二头肌随着动作起伏。人生太不公平了。“我在这见过你几次但是好像咱俩从来没正式认识过。我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他伸出一只手，巴基用空着的手跟他握了握。史蒂夫的肱二头肌再次活动起来。人生真是太太太太不公平了。

“巴基。巴基·巴恩斯。”

史蒂夫露出一个微笑。“很高兴见到你。”巴基以为他要绕过自己去找他自己的信箱了，但他继续说：“我之前还在想着这些，我还不怎么认识自己的邻居们。我是说，我在这里住了一年多了，我都还不知道你名字！”

“是啊，现代社会。现在门口都没秋千什么的了。”

这肯定是巴基有史以来说过最蠢的话。

但史蒂夫只是若有所思地点点头。“我妈妈跟同一条街上住的人结了婚，我祖母嫁的人就住在三栋楼之外。而我连隔壁住的人都不认识。”

“那个，呃，你现在认识了？”巴基说，试着驱散脑内忽然响起的婚礼上的钟声。

史蒂夫笑了。“我以为你住在我隔壁，但是不确定来着。你听到昨晚那个派对了吗？”

巴基点点头，“是啊，太大声了。”

“非常烦人，”史蒂夫附和道，摇了摇头，“不过我希望他们有地方可去。”

“他们要是有钱到处祸害公寓，那他们大概也有钱先租间酒店呆着，再去找新房子。”

“大概吧，”史蒂夫说。他停顿了一下，然后说：“那，我该去取我的信了。”

“哦，抱歉，”巴基说着，让开了路。“跟你聊天，呃，很愉快，”他一边向出口走去一边加了一句。

“嘿巴基？”当巴基就要走出门时，史蒂夫喊道。巴基转过身，畏惧着史蒂夫接下来要说的话。史蒂夫垂下头，看上去几乎有点羞赧。“别跟我当陌生人，好吗？”

“当然，”巴基说着，他不懂史蒂夫到底是什么意思，但他此刻只想赶紧逃开，“我不会的。”史蒂夫笑着点点头，而巴基用竞走的速度回到了房间里，一边 **恨透了自己糟糕的人生** 。

\----

所以史蒂夫知道了。巴基很确定这一点。要不然他干嘛要把自己堵在收发室里呢？他知道了，而且他要让巴基知道自己知道了，而巴基只是想知道，史蒂夫到底想把自己怎么样。

于是那天下午，他按照他妈妈原先的配方做起了柠香环状磅蛋糕。

实际上嘛，巴基做了三个柠香环状磅蛋糕，但前两个出炉时都有些不对，于是他终于站在史蒂夫门前，手里端着第三个蛋糕，一边敲门一边试图用意念让自己从人间蒸发。

史蒂夫很快就来开了门，然后……

哦，谢天谢地，他又穿回紧身T恤了。

“巴基？”史蒂夫问着，看看他，又看看他手里的蛋糕。

巴基几乎有点粗鲁地把蛋糕向前一推：“嗨史蒂夫，你想要这个蛋糕吗？”

史蒂夫看着被递到眼前的蛋糕，然后又看看巴基。“什么？”

“这个蛋糕，我多做了一个。我本来是要去看我阿姨的，今天，但是她临时有事，所以我就多了个蛋糕。我自己做的。”他停顿了一下，补充道：“我保证没在里面下毒”毕竟史蒂夫可能会想到这是因为那张纸条的事。

史蒂夫笑出了声。“我之前可没想到那去，不过你这么一说我就有点怀疑了。”他微笑着接过了蛋糕。“谢谢你想到我，巴基。这个闻起来很好吃的样子。”

“是柠香味的。我妈妈的配方。”巴基忍不住炫耀了一下——他妈妈可是一流的烘培大师，自己的手艺肯定没法与之相提并论，不过他觉得这次做得还算过得去。“但是就这么送人会不会有点可惜。你确定吗？”

巴基点点头。“确定，当然的。我……”他搜肠刮肚寻找一个合适的借口，“我还给自己做了一个，”这其实也不算撒谎，毕竟他厨房里还放着两坨烤焦了的蛋糕呢。

“但，我能不能请你赏光吃一块？也许再来上一杯咖啡？”

那就意味着进到史蒂夫的公寓里，说不定他就把那张纸条放在屋里，准备着糊巴基一脸呢？

门都没有。

“哦，呃，”巴基张开嘴，眼神四处游移着，然后说道：“你人真好，不过我得去见我阿姨了。”

史蒂夫皱起了眉。“你阿姨？”

“我是说，我另一个阿姨。她也住在这个市。她听说我那个阿姨临时有事了。”

“那，你是不是需要把这个蛋糕给她？”史蒂夫看上去有点担心的样子，又把蛋糕端向他。

“不！”巴基喊道，然后又小声地说：“不用，她对柠檬过敏。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫说着，面带微笑地把蛋糕收了回来。要不是巴基心里有数，他肯定会以为史蒂夫是为了能留下这个蛋糕而开心。“那我就不多耽搁你了。谢谢啦，巴基。”

“没问题哒，”巴基说，感觉自己整个傻透了。

“那回头见，”史蒂夫说。

“好！”说完巴基就钻回了自己的房子里，关上了门。

\----

他一进门就意识到，他理论上应该是要出去的，而史蒂夫说不定会听到他在屋里的动静，就会知道他说的关于他那个对柠檬过敏的阿姨都是在撒谎。于是接下来的六个小时里他只敢穿着袜子在屋子里走动，也没冲厕所，以防万一。做饭也会发出声响，于是他晚餐就吃了个烧焦的蛋糕。

巴基·巴恩斯在一家非常重要的公司拥有一个非常重要的工程师职位，而……

他的人生真他妈糟透了。

\----

当他正要上床睡觉时，巴基注意到他门边的地面上躺着一个白色信封。肯定是谁把它塞进来的，巴基心底一沉。他应该无视这封信，或者把它烧了，但他还是不由自主地走过去把它捡起来，手指发着抖打开了信封。

 

_亲爱的巴基，_

_我想为了那个蛋糕谢谢你。我都不记得自己上次吃这种自家烘培的东西是什么时候了，它十分美味。我晚餐时不知不觉就差不多都吃光了。_

_再次说声谢谢，但愿将来我也能回报你些什么。_

_祝好，_

_史蒂夫_

 

巴基瞪着那张纸，看看门口，又看回纸条。

这是个讯息——史蒂夫知道他干过什么，纸上的话是史蒂夫告诉巴基，要想赢得原谅，你还得再努力点。

显然那个蛋糕不足以平息史蒂夫的怒火。他得想点别的办法。

\----

巴基回家的路上给他带了一株兰花。

史蒂夫又给他手写了一封热情洋溢的感谢信。

巴基从农人集市上给史蒂夫带了一些新鲜的樱桃。

又一封信。

没招了，巴基给他做了一盘混音CD。

史蒂夫给他写的信里详细描述了自己对每一首歌的感觉，还给巴基推荐了一些歌曲（史蒂夫自己没有CD刻录机，要不然他也会给巴基做一盘。）

巴基不管做什么都不够，而他终于厌倦了整天脑子里想着选什么道歉礼物好。于是他决定最后试一次大的——这一次要么史蒂夫原谅他，要么巴基就知道自己真的该去找个别的地方住了。

\----

巴基敲了敲史蒂夫的门，感觉不安又尴尬。他左手拿着两张票，右手揣进了居家裤的口袋里。这可能不是什么特别好的主意，但足够传达出自己不成功便成仁的意思了，那就能结束这场无聊的闹剧。他搞砸了，他很抱歉，史蒂夫在这件事上要怎么压榨他都够格，大概也够两张百老汇演出票的价格。

（可惜没拿到《汉密尔顿》的票。但他是个工程师，不是魔术师。）

“稍等一秒！”史蒂夫喊道。巴基更不安了，真希望史蒂夫马上就过来结束他这份等待的痛苦。又过了几秒，史蒂夫打开了门。他又穿着一件紧身得勾人犯罪的T恤，巴基感觉自己生不如死。“巴基！嗨！”他面带笑容招呼道。

“你周五有空吗？”巴基问。

史蒂夫稍稍瞪大了双眼，他笑得更灿烂了。“有空！”他雀跃地说，“有空的，我想，”他又说了一遍，这次沉稳了一些，但还是笑得很欢快。巴基真希望这次的票能把他脸上那得意的笑容抹掉。

“给，”他说着，把手里的票塞给史蒂夫，“座位算不上最好，但演的是《花都艳舞（又名：一个美国人在巴黎）》。你不是说过你喜欢四十年代的音乐吗，是吧？”

史蒂夫低下头，小心翼翼地接过了票。“哇哦，”他翻来覆去看了看，“我之前就很想看这一部的，”他抬头看向巴基，“那我们要不要先去吃个晚饭，还是那时候你还在工作？”

巴基皱起眉头。“什么？”他问道。

“演出之前一起去吃晚餐？”史蒂夫问道，“地狱厨房那里有几家店都有那种观光客常去吃的三样菜式套餐。”

哦。

“你不用跟我去，”巴基说，“这两张都是给你的，你愿意带谁去就带谁去。”

史蒂夫的笑容消失了。“你就是把这两张都给我？”他问道，巴基点点头。“巴基，我不能收这个。”

巴基靠在墙上。“拜托了，”他疲倦地说。

“你不想跟谁去看吗？或者你可以退回去——”

“不，不，”巴基说，“我就是 **给你** 买的。”

史蒂夫大睁着眼睛，一脸迷惑。“这讲不通啊，巴基。”

“讲得通！”巴基喊道，他终于忍不住了，“没什么讲不通的！”

“什么？”史蒂夫问道，看样子他也终于装不下去了。

“那张纸条！”巴基筋疲力尽地说，“他妈的那张蠢毙了的纸条，109闹了个天翻地覆那天我写的。”

史蒂夫瞪大了双眼，讶异地张开了嘴。“那 **是你** 写的？”他问道。

“当然是我写的——还能是谁？”

“我之前以为是住在那边的佐拉博士写的。”

巴基顿住了，若有所思。“好吧，”他说，“你这么想也有道理。”佐拉博士确实非常有病，每个人都同意这一点。“所以你不知道那是我写的？”他问道。史蒂夫摇摇头。“日，”巴基说，简直生无可恋，“我日，”这次好歹带了点感情。

“别再因为这个自责了，”史蒂夫说，“毕竟不是我发出的噪音。”

“就，跟你说明一下，我写那个的时候整个人都累瘫了。那是凌晨三点，我之前加班到两点——还是星期六——我当时感觉十分崩溃。”

“所以你真的觉得我的上衣都太紧了吗？”史蒂夫问道，拽了拽他的T恤，开始露出一个大大的傻笑。

巴基的脸腾地烧红了。“你这个问题我拒绝回答。”

“想起那会你在收发室里打量我的样子，我猜你不是很介意嘛。”

巴基的眼睛睁大了，他的脸失去了血色。“我当时……呃……”他清了清嗓子。

史蒂夫大笑起来，听上去心情不错。“哇哦，”他说，“我还一直以为你是在用我见过的最奇特的方式在追求我呢。”

“追求？”巴基喃喃道，“这不是一四九零年了好吗。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫说，歪了歪头，冲巴基微笑着，“既然我们把话都说清了，我觉得你可以为我做一件事。”

“什么事？”巴基问，惧怕着听到史蒂夫的回答。可能是什么特别丢脸的事，比如不穿衣服走去收发室，或者去给佐拉博士唱小夜曲。巴基肯定会去的——不管他对这整件事害怕成了什么样。

“挑一家餐厅，我们周五晚上看表演之前去吃晚餐。”

巴基瞪着史蒂夫，头脑中一片空白。

“我有选择困难症，”史蒂夫开口说，然后补充道，“我是说，如果你周五晚上有空的话。也许你还有个阿姨要去拜访。”

“她们都不住在市里。”巴基恍惚地说。

“所以这是个约会？”史蒂夫问道。

“是啊，”巴基说，“好啊。”

\----

巴基以为穿紧身运动衣的史蒂夫就是好看的极限了。

他错了。

因为穿西装的史蒂夫才是大杀器。

史蒂夫站在他门口，穿着一身蓝色的西装冲自己坏笑着，好像巴基脑子里转动的一切他都知道。

“准备好了吗？”史蒂夫问。

“没有，”巴基坦白。

史蒂夫笑出声。“来吧，”他说，“至少这不是红辣椒乐队的演唱会。”

巴基喷笑一声，史蒂夫锁好了门。巴基想，也许他这辈子犯过最尴尬的错误正要给他带来点真正的好运呢。


End file.
